II wojna światowa
II wojna światowa − nazwa największego w historii konfliktu zbrojnego trwającego od 1 września 1939 do 2 września 1945 (w Europie do 8 maja). Tło historyczne Postanowienia podpisanych po I wojnie światowej traktatów pokojowych przyczyniły się do powszechnego oburzenia nimi w państwach, które przegrały ten konflikt. Szczególne niezadowolenie występowało w Niemczech i przyczyniło się ono w ostateczności do objęcia władzy przez NSDAP w 1933. Kryzys demokracji wystąpił w prawie całej Europie z wyłączeniem Skandynawii, Francji, Wielkiej Brytanii i Czechosłowacji. Adolf Hitler po raz pierwszy złamał postanowienia traktatu wersalskiego w 1935, kiedy to wprowadzono w Niemczech powszechną służbę wojskową. Kolejnym krokiem obalającym porządek wersalski było zajęcie przez Wehrmacht Nadrenii, która od 1919 była strefą zdemilitaryzowaną. W hiszpańskiej wojnie domowej Włosi i Niemcy popierali i wspierali frankistów. 25 listopada 1936 Niemcy i Japonia podpisały w Berlinie pakt antykominternowski, do którego rok później przystąpiły Włochy. Powstały tzw. Państwa Osi, których liczba w okresie działań wojennych wzrosła. Od chwili dojścia do władzy Hitler rozpoczął też ekspansję terytorialną. W 1935 na mocy traktatu wersalskiego do Niemiec powróciło Zagłębie Saary. Z kolei 12 marca 1938 dokonano przyłączenia Austrii do Rzeszy. Aneksja ta została dokonana bezkrwawo, a większość Austriaków poparło rezygnację z niepodległości. Mocarstwa zachodnie nie zareagowały stanowczo na połączenie się dwóch państw niemieckich, mimo iż sprzeciwiały się temu po I wojnie światowej. Kolejnym celem nazistów stała się Czechosłowacja, gdzie na graniczących z Niemcami ziemiach mieszkało około trzech milionów Niemców. W celu ratowania pokoju zwołano w Monachium konferencję podczas której podpisano układ monachijski wcielający sporne terytoria do Rzeszy. Na osłabieniu Czechosłowacji skorzystały także Węgry, którzy zajęli południową Słowację i Polacy, którzy 2 października 1938 wkroczyli na Zaolzie. Ostatecznie państwo czechosłowackie została zlikwidowane 15 marca 1939, kiedy to wojska niemieckie wkroczyły do Pragi. Ustanowiono wtedy tzw. Protektorat Czech i Moraw. Ostatnim żądaniem Niemiec, które zostało wypełnione bezkrwawo, było zajęcie okręgu Kłajpedy 23 marca 1939. Wobec odrzucenia na początku 1939 przez Polskę żądań niemieckich sprawa wybuchu wojny była już przesądzona. Pod koniec kwietnia 1938 Hitler wypowiedział deklarację polsko-niemiecką o niestosowaniu przemocy z 26 stycznia 1934, a następnie wydał rozkaz przygotowania planu wojny z Polską, jak i również rozpoczął rozmowy ze Związkiem Radzieckim. 23 sierpnia podpisano w Moskwie pakt Ribbentrop-Mołotow zawierający niemiecko-radziecki pakt o nieagresji, a także tajny protokół dzielący Europę Wschodnią na niemiecką i radziecką strefę wpływów. W odpowiedzi 25 sierpnia podpisano polsko-brytyjski układ sojuszniczy, który miał gwarantować Polsce pomoc Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji w razie agresji Niemiec. Przebieg Europa Inwazja na Polskę Wobec braku sprzeciwu Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji, 1 września 1939 roku nastąpił atak na Polskę, przez co rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa. Dwa dni później Wielka Brytania i Francja wypowiedziała wojnę Niemcom, jednakże nie podjęła działań wojennych, co później nazwano dziwną wojną. Polacy po miesiącu walk przegrali. Wówczas nastąpił tzw. IV rozbiór Polski, zaś całą operację ataku na Polskę nazwano kampanią wrześniową. Przyczyną klęski Polaków stało się słabe uzbrojenie, mniejsze siły oraz atak ZSRR na wschód Polski 17 września 1939 roku. Rząd zaś uciekł do Rumunii, gdzie został internowany. Wielu polskich żołnierzy trafiło do niewoli. Część z nich wróciła do domów, a inni jechali do Francji przez Rumunię i Węgry. Oprócz wojsk w działaniach wojennych uczestniczyli cywile. Już 1 września pracownicy Poczty Polskiej w Gdańsku rozpoczęli atak na Niemców. W Katowicach opór stawiali harcerze oraz byli powstańcy śląscy. W Warszawie do walki poszedł prezydent miasta Stefan Starzyński. Podczas walk w Warszawie zginęło 25 000 osób. Podczas okupacji Polski w czasie całej wojny Niemcy i Rosjanie wymordowali ogromną liczbę Polaków. Przede wszystkich byli to żołnierze, oraz księża katoliccy. Dalsze działania wojenne thumb|right|200px|Obszar Państw Osi w 1941 z koloniami Po zajęciu Polski głównym celem III Rzeszy stał się podbój Europy Zachodniej. Po walkach przy granicy III Rzeszy w kwietniu 1940 roku III Rzesza zajęła Danię i Norwegię, miesiąc później Belgię, Holandię i Francję (Francja skapitulowała 22 czerwca 1940 roku). W czerwcu Niemcy zajęli Paryż, a Francuzi podpisali akt kapitulacji. Francuzi panicznie bali się wojny, więc na froncie rzucali do Niemiec ulotki propagandowe oraz umieszczali tabliczki o treści My do was nie strzelami. Po walkach w Dunkierce sławę osiągnęła ewakuacja mieszkańców do Anglii. Od sierpnia do października w 1940 roku następowały trwałe ataki III Rzeszy na Wielką Brytanię. Dzięki silnie rozwiniętemu lotnictwu, polskich pilotów włączonych do brytyjskiego Dywizjonu 303 oraz sieci metr w Londynie, do których trafili cywile, Wielka Brytania wygrała bitwę o Anglię i nie została aż tak mocno zniszczona jak Polska. W wyniku nocnych bombardowań Londynu zginęło ok. 40 000 ludzi. W kwietniu 1941 roku Niemcy wraz z Włochami zajęli Grecję i Jugosławię. W czerwcu 1941 roku Niemcy zaatakowali dotychczasowych swoich sojuszników - ZSRR (Operacja Barbarossa). We wrześniu rozpoczęło się słynne oblężenie Leningradu. W sierpniu 1942 roku Niemcy rozpoczęli atak na Stalingrad. Atak na te miasto zakończyło się fiaskiem w lutym 1943 roku. Azja i Oceania thumb|right|200px|Atak na Pearl Harbor 7 grudnia 1941 roku Japończycy zaatakowali Pearl Harbor. USA, Kanada oraz Wielka Brytania wypowiedziały wojnę Francji. W lutym 1942 roku Japończycy zajęli liczne wyspy na Oceanie Spokojnym. Słynna stała się bitwa o Midway (3-6 czerwca 1942), w której Amerykanie odnieśli zwycięstwo i przechylili szalę zwycięstwa. Afryka Północna W roku 1941 Włosi wraz z Niemcami zaatakowali kolonie w Afryce Północnej. Alianci rozpoczęli kontratak w listopadzie 1942 roku. Wojska brytyjskie pod dowództwem gen. Montgomery'ego pokonują gen. Rommla pod Al-Alamajn w Egipcie. Ostateczna klęska Osi została ogłoszona w maju 1943 roku. Lata 1943-1945 thumb|right|200px|Zdobycie Berlina przez ZSRR W lipcu 1943 alianci zajęli włoską Sycylię. We wrześniu tego samego roku Włosi przechodzą do aliantów. W czerwcu 1944 roku rozpoczęła się bitwa w Normandii. W kwietniu 1945 roku Hitler popełnił samobójstwo. Ostatecznie zakończenie konfliktu w Europie ogłoszono w maju 1945 roku. Walki na Dalekim Wschodzie zakończyły się w sierpniu 1945 roku po zruceniu bomb atomowych na Hiroshimę i Nagasaki. 2 września 1945 roku Japonia podpisała bezwarunkową kapitulację. Państwa Osi III Rzesza Niemcy jako III Rzesza, pod dowództwem Adolfa Hitlera planowały rozpętać II wojnę światową. Wydarzenia: * 12 marca 1938 Niemcy łączą się z Austrią. * 29 września 1938 Niemcy * 7 kwietnia 1939 Włochy zajmują Albanię * 1939 Niemcy wchłaniają Czechy do swojego państwa, a Słowację jako sojusznika. * 1 września 1939 Niemcy atakują Polskę. Tym samym zaczyna się II wojna światowa. * 3 września 1939 Francja i Wielka Brytania wypowiadają Niemcom wojnę, ale nie walczą i zaczyna się Dziwna wojna. * 2 października 1939 Niemcy razem z ZSRR dokonują rozbioru Polski. * 9 kwietnia 1940 Niemcy atakują Danię i Norwegię. Dania skapitulowała jeszcze tego dnia, a Norwegia 10 czerwca 1940 * 10 maja 1940 Niemcy atakują Belgię, Holandię, Luksemburg i Francję.Holandia i Luksemburg skapitulowały 14 maja 1940, Belgia skapitulowała 28 maja 1940, a Francja 25 czerwca 1940. Francja została podzielona na okupacyjną część niemiecką i nieokupowaną Francję Vichy. Tym samy kończy się też Dziwna wojna. * 10 lipca 1940 Niemcy atakują Wielką Brytanię. Podczas bitwy o Anglię, Niemcy nie zdołały jej podbić. * 6 kwietnia 1941 Niemcy atakują Jugosławię, a Włochy Grecję. 1 czerwca 1941 państwa te skapitulowały. * 22 czerwca 1942 Niemcy atakują ZSRR. Państwa Osi zdołały przejąć tereny ZSRR aż do Moskwy. * 2 luty 1943 ZSRR zwycięża z Niemcami w Bitwa o Stalingrad. * Wrzesień 1943 Włochy obracają się przeciwko Niemcom * 1944 Bitwa pod Monte Casino Alianci przełamują blokującą przez Niemcmców góry odzielające Półwysep Apeniński od Aliantów. Dało to też sporą przewagę aliantom. * 7 maja 1945 Niemcy przegrywają wojnę. Włochy Faszystowskie Włochy, pod dowództwem Benito Mussolini były sojusznikiem Niemiec. Razem z Niemcami napadły na Francję i Wielką Brytanię. Razem napadły też na Jugosławię i Grecję. Zaatakowały również z Niemcami ZSRR. Włochy dopóki w 1943 roku Alianci wylądowali na Sycylii,a Mussolini została aresztowany, a król włoski potajemnie zaczął współpracować z Aliantami. Japonia Japonia w 1937 roku zaatakowała Chiny. Japonia planowała podbić całą wschodnią Azję. Siły Japonii chciały też podbić ZSRR, który walczyły z Niemcami. W 1941 Japonia razem z Niemcami i Włochami podpisały porozumienie i stały się sojusznikami.18 października 1941 stanowisko premiera objął generał Hideki Tojo który opowiadał się za wypowiedzeniem wojny Stanom Zjednoczonym.7 grudnia 1941 Japonia zaatakowała Pearl Harbor, dlatego Stany Zjednoczone wypowiedziały Japonii wojnę i zaczęła się wojna na Oceanie Spokojnym. Japonia zdołała podbić też kilka wysp na Oceanie. Podczas wojny na Pacyfiku Japonia została osłabiona przez Wielką Brytanię. Kiedy Niemcy zostały pokonane Japonia była ostatnim państwem Osi, które jeszcze walczyło. USA by nie przedłużać wojny rzuciło 6 i 9 sierpnia 1945 dwie bomby atomowe na Hiroshime i na Nagasaki. 2 września 1945 poddała się,a 9 września podpisała pokój z Chinami. ZSRR Rosja w 1922 roku pod dowództwem Włodzimierza Lenina wchłonęła do swojego państwa Ukrainę i Białoruś. W ten sposób powstał Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich. W 1924 Lenin zmarł, a jego zastępcą został Józef Stalin. 17 września 1939 ZSRR zaatakował Polskę,a 2 października razem z Niemcami ją rozebrał. 30 listopada 1939 ZSRR zaatakował Finlandię. 13 marca 1940 Finlandia podpisała rozejm i straciła 10% swojej powierzchni. Od tam tej chwili Finlandia stała się sojusznikiem III Rzeszy. 17 czerwca 1940 ZSRR zaatakował Litwę, Łotwę i Estonię,a w sierpniu tego roku te 3 państwa się podały. W 1941 ZSRR został zdradzony przez Niemców i przeszedł na stronę Aliantów. Finlandia Podczas ekspansji ZSRR, dnia 30 listopada 1939 zaatakował on Finlandię,a tym samym zaczęła się Wojna zimowa. Finlandia nie otrzymała wsparcia od Ligi Narodów, Finlandia 13 marca 1940 poddała się i oddała ZSRR 10% swojej powierzchni. Później Finlandia stała się sojusznikiem Niemiec, dopóki Finlandia nie została ponownie pokonana przez ZSRR i przeszła na stronę Aliantów. Słowacja W 1938 roku Niemcy dokonały rozbioru Czechosłowacji. Czechy zostały wchłonięte, a Słowacja stała się sojusznikiem III Rzeszy. Pomagała Niemcom podczas ataku na Polskę. Z Niemcami walczyła też z ZSRR, Stanami Zjednoczonymi i Wielką Brytanią. W 1944 roku wybuchło antyfaszystowskie powstanie, między Czechami,a Słowacją. Słowacja została pokonana przez Czechów i znowu musiała tworzyć z nimi Czechosłowację. Francja Vichy Francja została zaatakowana przez Niemców i Włochy. Mimo, że Francja była wielkim mocarstwem, poddała się Niemcom w 1941. Została podzielona na okupacyjną część i zależną od Niemiec Francję Vichy. Rumunia Rumunia na początku wojny była neutralna. Została jednak zaatakowana przez w 1940 ZSRR, skąd odebrał jej Mołdawię. Niemcy i Włochy zmusiły też Rumunię do oddalenia Węgrom Siedmiogrodu i oddania południowej części kraju Bułgarii. Rumunia stała się sojusznikiem Niemiec. Niemcy odzyskały dla Rumunii Mołdawię. Kiedy ZSRR zaczął wygrywać z Niemcami. Wojska radzieckie wkroczyły na terytorium Rumunii i zmusiły ją do przejścia na stronę Aliantów i też ZSRR zabrał jej Mołdawię. Węgry Węgry podczas I wojny światowej były sojusznikiem Niemiec. Musiały jednak ponieść konsekwencje za przegranie wojny. Brały udział w napadzie na Jugosławię, gdzie dostały pogranice węgiersko-jugosławiańskie. Brała też udział w ataku Niemiec na ZSRR. Niemcy też dały jej Siedmiogród, który należał do Rumunii. Kiedy ZSRR zaatakował Węgry. Armia węgierska została zniszczona,a Węgry przeszły do Aliantów. Bułgaria Bułgaria na początku XX wieku walczyła na Bałkanach. Razem z Niemcami brała udział po stronie państw Centralnych podczas I wojna światowa i po przegranej wojnie nadal była ich sojusznikiem. W 1940 roku Niemcy zmusiły Rumunię, do oddania południową część kraju Bułgarii. W 1941 roku Bułgaria zaatakowała z Niemcami, Węgrami, Rumunią i Włochami Jugosławię,a później też Grecję. Bułgaria dostała wschodnią Macedonię od Jugosławii i wschodnią Grecję. W 1942 roku Bułgaria nie zaatakowała z Niemcami ZSRR. W 1944 roku Bułgaria została pokonana przez ZSRR i zmuszona do przejścia na stronę Alianów. Po wojnie oddała Jugosławii wschodnią Macedonię i Grecji jej wschodnią cześć,ale Bułgarii pozwolono zatrzymać południową Rumunię. Alianci Polska Atakiem Niemiec i Słowacji na Polskę 1 września 1939, rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa. Francja i Wielka Brytania były sojusznikami Polski i już 3 września 1939 wypowiedzieli Niemcom wojnę, ale nie walczyli. 17 września 1939 Polskę z drugiej strony zaatakował ZSRR. Polska skapitulowała 2 października, a Niemcy, Słowacja i ZSRR dokonują jej rozbioru. Później polskie wojsko brało udział po stronie Aliantów podczas ataków Niemiec na Danią i Norwegię, a także i podczas ataku Niemiec na Belgię, Holandię i Luksemburg. Polska też brała udział podczas [o Anglia|Bitwy o Anglię. Polskie wojsko najlepiej się spisało podczas Monte Casino. Po wojnie, kiedy Polska odzyskała niepodległość utraciły Kresy Wschodnie, ale otrzymała: Pomorze Zachodnie, Dolny Śląsk oraz Warmię i Mazury. Wielka Brytania Wielka Brytanie razem z USA i ZSRR była supermocarstwem. Po I wojnie światowej został utworzony Traktat Wersalski, który stanowił, że Niemcy miały stać się zalażne od Wielkiej Brytani i Francji. Niemcy jednak zdołały potajemnie zdobywać siły militarne. Jeszcze przed II wojną światową Niemcy wchłoneły Austrię i dokonały rozbioru Czechosłowacji. Już 2 dni po ataku Niemiec na Polskę razezm z Francją Wielka Brytania razem z swoimi państwami zależnymi od siebie (Kanadą, Związkiem Południowej Afryki, Australią, Nową Zelandią i Indiami) wypowiedziały wojnę Niemcom, ale nie walczyły - była to Dziwna wojna. Podobnie było tak z atakiem Niemiec na Danię, Norwegię, Holandię, Belgię i Luskesmburg. Dziwna wojna zakończyła się wtedy, kiedy Niemcy i Włochy zaatakowały Francję i Wielką Brytanię. Francja skapitulowała, a Wielka Brytania odepchneła atak. Wielka Brytania walczyła również z Japonią na Oceanie Spokojnym. Wlk. Brytania walczyła też w wielu bitwach, które pomogły wygrać Aliantom. W 1947 razem z USA, ZSRR i Francją okupowały Niemcy. Po wojnie Wielka Brytania z supermocarstwa stała się Mocarstwem Regiolanym. Po wojnie Podczas wojny Wielka Brytania - niegdyś supermocarstwo, utraciła znaczenie na rzecz zwycięzców - USA i ZSRR. Europa podzieliła się na 2 bloki: wschodni i zachodni (Niemcy zostali podzielenia na RFN i NRD). Wzrósł niepokój Zachodu obawiający się ataku Wschodu. Polska utraciła niezależność i przekształciła się w Polską Rzeczpospolitą Ludową. Wzrósł poziom techniki w wojsku oraz w życiu codziennym. Nastąpił rozkwit idei praw człowieka, aczkolwiek wiele krajów trafiło do obszaru dominacji sowieckiej, gdzie panował stalinowski terror i prawa człowieka były ustawicznie łamane. Straty W wojnie zginęło łącznie ponad 50 mln ludzi. Zobacz też * Adolf Hitler * Bitwa o Midway * D-Day * Inwazja na Berlin * Obóz koncentracyjny en:World War II Kategoria:Wojny Kategoria:Do poprawy